The Spooky Mansion
by SandyCatAndDogLovr
Summary: A spooky story that you are in charge of, you chose where the story goes, you chose the scares!
1. Chapter 1

_A brown monster with worms crawling on its skin enters the hallway! The monster is so ugly you can barely look at it. Then, it sees you and it charges! You stand dead still and then you remember the gun in your hand. You aim and fire. Zap! It goes right through the monster, but he keeps on charging!_

Hello everyone! This isn't any ordinary book, so listen closely. Do you read those You Choose The Scare Goosebumps books? This is just like that type of book. Instead of reading each chapter from beginning to end, you choose where the story goes. Start here on chapter one. Then follow the instructions on the bottom of each page. You make the choices. You decide how scary the adventure is! If you chose well, you can get out of the haunted mansion alive. If you don't… well you maybe won't get out in one piece. There is only one way out… and many other scary endings. Well, good luck and start reading!

You are very bored. You are sitting in the back of your family minivan, on the way to your grandma's house. Your parents are going to France on work assignment tomorrow morning, and so you are stuck here with your grandma. You haven't seen her new house yet. You don't want to see it. It sounds like a really scary mansion. It stands three stories high. You should have some fun though exploring the mansion, but it does sound pretty haunted.

You arrive at your grandma's mansion. It is huge! And very scary looking… but oh well. It must have been made a long time ago, because the wood looks old and warped. The grass is dead and has turned brown. The fear that is mounting inside of you fades away when you see your grandma. You grab your suitcase and you jump out of the car. "Grandma!" you yell as you run up and hug her. "Hello!" she just gets out before you hug her so hard she can't talk. When you let go, she takes a deep breath and says "Wow, you have gotten quite strong since I last saw you". "I know," you reply. You wave goodbye to your mom and dad as they speed off. They will be in France for three weeks, so you have all that time here with your grandma. "You want to come inside?" your grandma says.

Go inside on Chapter 2.

Spooked? Stay outside on Chapter 5.


	2. Chapter 2

Your grandma's house is creepy. Cobwebs hang from the ceiling, and dust lays all over the old, worn out furniture. The wooden floorboards creak under your feet. You also notice there doesn't appear to be any windows in the whole house. "Don't worry, I'll be renovating the whole house soon" your grandma says. You hope so because it is pretty scary in here. "I'll show you your room," your grandma says. You follow her up the first flight of stairs and then your up on the second floor. She leads you through a maze of halls and you go up some more stairs to the third floor. You walk along a lone hall to a room that is labeled 1. She pushes past that door and there is your room. It has a dresser, a bed, one chair and a closet. "Here's your room," she says as she puts down your suitcase on the bed. "Ok, thanks grandma" you say. "I'm going out to buy some groceries, and I'll be back in a little bit," your grandma says. " Unpack your things and make yourself at home," she calls to you as she walks out the room. "Bye grandma!" you yell as you here her going down the stairs.

You put your clothes in the dresser. Then you wonder, what is in the closet? You go over and open it. Immediately, green gas comes out. "Yuck what is this stuff!" you choke out as you gasp for air. You start to feel drowsy, but before you can get out of the room you collapse on the floor and everything goes black.

What's happening? Find out on Chapter 15.


	3. Chapter 3

The monster charges you as you step forward. As it goes, it throws flaming balls of fire at you. A few feet behind you, there is a loud snap as floorboards give way from the fiery heat. A fireball just misses your head, singeing your hair. The whole stairway is practically all on fire now. You dodge the rest of the fireballs and run between the monster's legs. The monster picks up its leg and brings it down right next to your side. You can feel the heat as flames lick at your arm. You keep running… you're almost there. But then the monster brings its foot down right on you. Don't worry, you didn't feel that much pain before you died because the monster squashed you before you actually burned up. Well, at least all the other monsters also died in the house when the house burned down.

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you do try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

You decide to stay here. I mean, where would you go to anyway? Your parents are away from home, and your way out in the country far away from civilization. You sit down on a bench. A spider crawls on you leg. "Ewww!" you yell and flick it off your leg. You hate spiders. Then all of a sudden with a loud crash, the bench breaks and you fall to the floor. "Oww!" you shout as your grandma runs outside to see what happened. " You all right?" your grandma asks. "Yeah, I think so" you reply as you get back up. "Come inside," your grandma says as she leads you in the house.

Face your fears and go inside on Chapter 2.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not going in there, you say to yourself. You look at your grandma and say, "I'm going to stay outside for a little while grandma." She looks at you and says "Ok, just for a little bit." She takes your suitcase and walks in the house. You look at the spooky house. Should you make a run for it? It may be your only chance to escape this spooky place. Or you can just give yourself time to calm down on the porch. What are you going to do?

Escape on Chapter 11.

Stay and think on Chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 6

You decide to eat the apple. You pick it up and munch down and wait. And wait. Nothing happens! But then, you suddenly feel different. You feel like you can chase off werewolves! Then you remember the poem!

One of this fruit a day

May keep a few werewolves away.

Good choice! You haven't died or have been turned into something. Or not yet anyway. Now this is _really _important. On a piece of paper, write down this number: 20. You need to know this if you want to move on from the kitchen. Ok, got it? Now, continue on your spooky adventure.

If you haven't eaten all the good fruits, go back and eat some more on Chapter 9.

If you have eaten all the good fruits, go to Chapter 32.


	7. Chapter 7

You walk over to the table. There are all sorts of fruit- peaches, plums, apples, oranges, tomatoes, cherries, apricots, bananas, pears, and pineapples. You are about to dive in and chow down when you see a sheet of paper laying next to all of the fruits on the table. You pick it up and read it:

We have bought this food from some local marts

And put different spells on them to test your smarts.

Some of the effects might thrill you,

Some fruits might even kill you.

Read this sheet so you can eat and survive

Some will kill you; others will make you thrive.

So go on, read this entire sheet

Be careful, make as mistake and death you could meet.

One of this fruit a day

May keep a few werewolves away.

Don't go monkey over this fruit if you eat it

Because its effects may throw you into a fit.

You may turn into Bob and be Larry's friend, too

If you eat this fruit, you will be stuck here like glue.

There are four fruits that start with the letter P

Three of them will make you pay your life as a fee.

The only good fruit is the biggest of all

Don't eat any other one that is small.

Two orange colored fruits are bad

Eating them won't make you that glad.

6.) This fruit is also named as a type of truck,

If you eat it, you will be in luck.

So there are three that are good, seven that are bad

Trying to find the good ones may make you go mad.

If you want to escape, you have to eat all three

You will need to eat all of them, as you will see.

So, good luck to all, may you do your best

And I hope you will be able to pass this test.

Go to Chapter 9.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey grandma" you say as you turn around. But… it isn't your grandma! It isn't even a person! It's a werewolf! Well um… I think you know what happens at this point, because it isn't going to treat you nicely like your grandma, its going to treat you like supper!

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

You reread the paper and wonder for a moment: which ones are good? Well, it is all up to you. What will you do? There are _so_ many fruits to chose from. Good Luck!

To eat the Apple, go to Chapter 6.

To eat the Pineapple, go to Chapter 10.

To eat the Orange, go to Chapter 14.

To eat the Tomato, go to Chapter 18.

To eat the Plum, go to Chapter 27.

To eat the Apricot, go to Chapter 28.

To eat the Banana, go to Chapter 31.

To eat the Peach, go to Chapter 34.

To eat the Pear, go to Chapter 35.

To eat the Cherry, go to Chapter 38.


	10. Chapter 10

You eat the pineapple. It tastes really good, you think. You just hope it doesn't kill you! You wait for a minute, and you feel a weird sensation. You don't seem that hungry anymore. Then you think; am I dying? But then, you aren't. You hunger has been satisfied! You can still eat, but you're not dying for food! Then you remember the poem:

There are four fruits that start with the letter P

Three of them will make you pay your life as a fee.

The only good fruit is the biggest of all

Don't eat any other one that is small.

You chose the right one! Good job! Now this is _really _important. On a piece of paper, write down this number: 5. You need to know this if you want to move on from the kitchen. Ok, got it? Now, continue on your spooky adventure.

If you haven't eaten all the good fruits, go back and eat some more on Chapter 9.

If you have eaten all the good fruits, go to Chapter 32.


	11. Chapter 11

You decide to make a break for it. You leap off the porch onto the brown grass and you take off. Maybe I can get to my friend's house, you think. Your friend Pat lives a few miles from here you remember. You make it out of the driveway and onto the road. You run and run and run on the road until you can't anymore. It is getting dark, so you take a break. You sit down in a grassy patch along side the road. When you see you sat in fire ants, you jump up and sit a few yards away. But then, you hear something walking up behind you! What could it be?

If you think it is your grandma, hurry to Chapter 8.

If you think it is some type of monster, scream to Chapter 19.


	12. Chapter 12

You are in the kitchen! You smell food. It smells _really _good. You see a table with lots of different kinds of fruit on it. It smells so good, you think. You are so hungry! You have to eat something since your starving. But then, the food could be poisoned or something. Then you notice that a werewolf is guarding the doorway. It looks asleep. But when you approach it, it wakes up and starts to growl. As soon as you move away, the werewolf's eyes drop and he goes back to sleep. So you can't escape, but you can eat. So are you going to eat something? Or are you going to eat something?

Eat something up on Chapter 7.

Eat something up on Chapter 7.


	13. Chapter 13

You decide to stay and fight. It is a little mean to ditch your grandma and make a run for it, isn't it? You plow into the monster's belly and it falls over. You jump on it and you start beating it up. But the monster doesn't seem to hurt that much. It's like your attacks have no effect on him! The monster pushes you off of him and he gets up.

How can you defeat him? You can't hurt him, and he's charging you again! Then you see the answer: a samurai sword hanging on the wall! You run over and snatch it from its wall holder and you face the monster. The sword is a little heavy for you, but you can handle it. With a mighty swing you bring your sword through its neck. You don't watch as the body collapses to the floor and the head rolls off under the couch. "Ok grandma, lets get out of here!" you yell as you lead her out of the room. You walk into another hall. It looks strangely familiar. Just like the hall on the third floor, it has six rooms, and each one is labeled 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. And just like last time, you don't know which one contains the stairs. But, you have help. Remember, your grandma owns the house, she knows where the stairs are. "Which room is the stairs?" you ask grandma. "Umm" your grandma says, "Either 3 or 4." You can't believe she can't remember her _own house!_ You grasp the sword in your hand and you walk up to the two rooms. Which room should you go in?

Enter Room 3 on Chapter 43.

Enter Room 4 on Chapter 37.


	14. Chapter 14

You eat the orange. You wait a minute, and then you start to shrink. You shrink smaller and smaller by the minute! You are super small now. Then you suddenly remember the poem on the table of food:

6.) Two orange colored fruits are bad

Eating them won't make you that glad.

You are getting smaller. Soon you shrink into nothing. Oh well, maybe you will have better luck next time.

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

You wake up. You're flat on your back on the floor. You stand up and brush all the dust off yourself. You look around, and you're still in your room. Then you remember the gas from the closet. You look over at your closet and notice something on the floor. It is gray and appears to be some type of weird gas bomb. Did grandma do that? You wonder. You start thinking about how it got there when something interrupts your train of thought. A noise just came from outside. Something must be out there, you think. You walk outside your room into the hall. There are six rooms including your room. Each room is labeled 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Your room is the number 1 room. Then you hear the noise again. It sounds like it is coming from either room 4, 5, or 6. What room should you go in? You know one room must contain the stairs that lead to the second floor, and that means a quicker escape. But a few rooms sound like there are monsters or something in them. And again, you can pop back into your room and hide from all this mess and decision-making. The big question is… what should you do?

Hide in your room on Chapter 21.

Visit Room 2 on Chapter 22.

Sneak in Room 3 on Chapter 23.

Hope there aren't monsters in Room 4 on Chapter 24.

Run to Room 5 on Chapter 25.

Be brave and go to Room 6 on Chapter 26.


	16. Chapter 16

It's the wizard! "You actually made it out of the house?" the wizard asks as he stares at you unbelievingly. He also notices grandma behind you and flashes an evil smile. He holds his wand steadily in his hand. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be standing here" you reply sarcastically. "Well, you may have made it out, but you won't live to tell about it," he says as he points his wand at you. Then you hear a loud _BAM_!

Are you dead? Find out on Chapter 45.


	17. Chapter 17

You make a run for upstairs. The monster chases you and throws fireballs at you. They fly by everywhere and one hits you in the back. "OWWW!" you yell as you burn up. Oh well. You tried to escape, and almost made it. Maybe if you had remembered the Stop, Drop, and Roll, you may have lived to tell about it.

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

You pick up the tomato. You chomp down on it. Instantly, you turn into a tomato! Then you remember the poem:

You may turn into Bob and be Larry's friend, too

If you eat this fruit, you will be stuck here like glue.

Don't you remember the little kid's show, the Veggie Tales? Bob is a tomato and Larry the Cucumber is his friend! Well, looks like you're a tomato. Then you wonder what the second line means, about being stuck right here. You wander up to the werewolf guarding the doorway. It sees you are a giant tomato and it runs away! Then you notice: you're too big to fit out of the doorway! You are stuck here in the kitchen forever!

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

You expect the worst. You slowly turn around and look into the curious eyes of your grandma. "What are you doing out here?" she spurts out. " I've been looking everywhere for you!" "I'm just looking around," you say. "Well, you are two miles from home!" she almost yells out. You can tell she is surprised you are this far away from her home, but she also looks confused how you got out here. "Just never mind about it, I'll drive you home" she says. She takes you to her old Ford truck and you both hop in.

After a few minutes, you arrive back at her spooky mansion. You walk up on the porch, and your grandma takes your hand and takes you inside.

Look around inside on Chapter 2.


	20. Chapter 20

You head down the stairs. "We have to be careful, there are more monsters on this floor than any other floor," your grandma says. You move cautiously down the steps and you reach the bottom of the stairs. You spot three monsters in the next hallway! "How are we going to take them all?" you whisper to your grandma. The answer comes wandering up to you. "Mr. Jiggles!" your grandma almost spurts out. Sure enough, the feisty little cat comes walking up to you. "We can use him as a distraction" you say to grandma. If you can just get past the monsters, you can get out of the house! The doorway is right ahead!

"Ok grandma, here's the plan" you say. "We let Mr. Jiggles walk down the hall, and all the monsters will focus on him. As they are watching him, we sneak up on two of the monsters and we take care of them. I'll go after the monster that looks like it is on steroids and you go after the little pink one holding the laser. After we knock them out, we will shoot the other monster and any other monsters that wander up with the laser. Ok, got all that?" you ask grandma. "Yep, I hope it works though," she replies.

Quick! Hurry to Chapter 40 to find out what happens.


	21. Chapter 21

You walk back in your room and close the door. Phew! You don't have to meet up with any monsters! You're safe!

Ok, wait a second. You don't want to have any fun at all? You're supposed to try to escape this spooky mansion, not to sit in your little stupid room and be a chicken. Well know what? I won't have it. I'll give you a minute to sit there and feel ashamed of yourself. Ok… times up. Be brave and go back in that hall, ok?

Open that door up and decide again on Chapter 15.


	22. Chapter 22

You hurry into Room 2. You open up the door and look inside. The room is dark. You step in and look around, or try to. Remember its dark, and you can't see three feet in front of you! You feel around for the light, but you can't find it. In the process, you hit the door and it closes. And, in like most horror stories, it locks behind you. Oh great, you think after trying to open it. You ram into it, but it won't budge. Now your heart is thumping. There's no stopping anything that could be in this room. Then you hear a growl. Uh-Oh you think turning around in the darkness. It could be a werewolf, a coyote, a monster, anything!

Just then, something licks your leg! You jump four feet in the air, and whirl around. It's a dog! "Goodness you scared me," you say to the dog. You reach down to pet the dog, but you find out the startling truth. It's a baby coyote! Then, a second baby comes up to you. Well, the mother isn't far behind the babies, and the father isn't either unfortunately for you. So, you just became their lunch!

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

You open the door to Room 3. You walk inside and notice you just made a mistake. A live chain saw is floating in the air like there is an invisible person holding it! You don't really need encouragement to run for your life, so that's exactly what you do. You dash back to the door and run into the hall, and you run to the first room you see, which is Room 2. As you get to the door, you turn around and see the door to Room 3 cut in half by the chain saw!

Get in Room 2 before it is too late on Chapter 22.


	24. Chapter 24

You walk up to Room 4. Before going in, you put your ear to the door to make sure there isn't anything like a monster inside of it. Then you enter the room. Your heart stops racing when you look in… there isn't anything in the room except a bed and some type of little kit on it. You walk up to the bed and pick up the kit. It says Survival Kit. Hmm, you think to yourself, this may come in handy sometime. You walk back into the hall. Which room should you go to now?

Room 2 on Chapter 22.

Room 3 on Chapter 23.

Room 5 on Chapter 25.

Room 6 on Chapter 26.


	25. Chapter 25

You walk into Room 5. Wonderful choice! You found the stairs! You start to walk down the stairs, but you start to feel heat. Are you getting close to the kitchen you wonder? But you don't have to wonder long because of what you see at the bottom of the stairs. A monster on fire! Flames spurt from its body. You don't really now what keeps it from setting the house on fire, but you don't care that much about that. What you _do_ care about is how to escape because _it just saw you!_ What can you do now!

Run back upstairs on Chapter 17.

Sneak past the monster on Chapter 3.

If you have found the Survival Kit, see what's inside that could be useful on Chapter 29. People, please be honest. If you haven't found it, then you can't use it.


	26. Chapter 26

You sneak over to Room 6 and open the door. Luckily, there isn't anything inside but a bed and two chairs. As you take a closer look, it appears there are ants all over the bed! You start to walk over to it but then… _Creak BAM! _The floor opens up right under your feet! You fall and land on the floor hard. You almost black out, but you force yourself awake. Then you stand up and look around.

Find out where you are on Chapter 12.


	27. Chapter 27

You smack down on the plum. Yummy, it tastes good, you think quietly to yourself. Then you feel heartburn. It hurts so badly! You clutch your stomach and fall to the floor. Right before you die, you remember the poem:

There are four fruits that start with the letter P

Three of them will make you pay your life as a fee.

The only good fruit is the biggest of all

Don't eat any other one that is small.

Well, it looks like you chose the wrong one! Sorry! Better luck next time.

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28

You decide to eat the apricot. You pop two of them into your mouth and chow down. You immediately collapse on the floor and die.

Two orange colored fruits are bad

Eating them won't make you that glad.

Oh well, better luck next time.

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

You open the Survival Kit. It contains a bottle of what looks like poison and the smallest water gun you have ever seen. "What the heck?" you yell. How can this tiny thing fight a monster that big? You start to pick it up, and you notice a tiny red button on it, so you push it. _Boom! _All of a sudden, the _tiniest_ water gun you have ever seen turns into the _biggest_ water gun you have seen! "Awesome!" you yell at the monster. "It's time to kick some fiery butt!"

The monster runs toward you, but you are totally ready for it. You blast three holes through the monster with your super powered water gun. The monster shrieks and gets really mad at you. Then the scene turns into war. Fireballs soar through the air and water flies everywhere. It is totally crazy. You start firing every which way, and fireballs whiz by, hitting the floor and the walls. The whole stairway is catching on fire, so half of your shots go towards putting out the fire. Finally, after scoring a direst hit in the face of the monster, it topples over and falls to the ground. You shoot every last fire and ember in the hall.

" Now _that _was _cool!_" you say as you peer at the blackened war-torn scene. You push the red button on the gun and it turns tiny again, and you put it back up in your Survival Kit. Then you head into the next room and you walk into the doorway.

Enter at Chapter 12.


	30. Chapter 30

Wow! You are such an honest person! I didn't think most people would choose this way. For being _so_ honest, you shall be rewarded!

You jump on the monster's back and try to tackle it, but it's no use. It's too strong for you. The monster grabs your hand and swings you off its back and throws you into the wall. _BAM! _You crash into the wall and sink to the floor. He's about to squish you into nothing when… Zap! You're grandma shoots it right in its tracks! You're saved! You notice she also shot the third monster, but in all the commotion, you didn't hear it. Grandma gives you the gun and you both advance towards the door. But what you see that walks up to the door just freaks you out!

Find out what it is on Chapter 44.


	31. Chapter 31

You look at the banana and pick it up. You peel off the skin and you start to eat it. You are only halfway done when you start to feel weird. You are changing! Your arms are turning into wings and feathers are sprouting from your body! Then you find you have a tail and your mouth turns into a beak! You're a chicken! You can't believe it! Then you remember the poem:

Don't go monkey over this fruit if you eat it

Because its effects may throw you into a fit.

Well, you think now things can't get much worse. But they just did. The werewolf has woken up and it's walking toward you with a hungry look in its eye.

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

Ok, so you have eaten the three good fruits. Good Job! But, you have one more step to complete until you can get out of the kitchen. To make sure nobody is lying, I have made up a little test to make sure _you did_ actually eat all three fruits. After every time you ate the right fruit, you got a number that you were supposed to right down. So you should have three numbers. Ok, listen closely. Add all three numbers together. After you get that answer, add 1 to get the final answer. The final answer you get is the page you go to so you can get out of the kitchen. So go to that page.

Rush to Chapter ?.


	33. Chapter 33

You decide to run for it. There's no way you can take on that monster. You run back toward the kitchen, but then you remember your grandma. The monster is now charging _her_! You can't let an evil monster like that get your grandma! You charge as you have never charged before at the monster. You slam into it so hard you are almost knocked out. You and the monster fall to the ground. With a quick karate chop to the neck, you knock out the monster.

"Come on grandma, he'll be waking up in a minute" you say and you lead grandma into the hall. This hall's just like the one upstairs- there are six rooms and each one is marked. "Which one, grandma?" you ask. "The stairs are in Room 4" she replies. You dash down the hall and open the door. Two monsters stare back at you! One appears to be some type of blue reptile, and the other is some sort of green alien. You take them by surprise, and you don't give that long to react. You slam into them and shove them down the stairs. With a sickening crack, their necks break as they tumble down the stairs.

"Come on grandma, let's get out of here," you say to her.

Go down the stairs on Chapter 20.


	34. Chapter 34

You pick up the peach and look at it. Should you eat it? Is it really the right one? You hope so, because you just took a big bite out of it. It tastes so good, and you can't help yourself. You gobble up the rest of the peach in a matter of seconds. Then you start to feel sick. You collapse on the floor and you start to have a seizure. Right before you die, you remember exactly what the poem said:

There are four fruits that start with the letter P

Three of them will make you pay your life as a fee.

The only good fruit is the biggest of all

Don't eat any other one that is small.

Then you remember: the pineapple is the largest one! How could you forget that?

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	35. Chapter 35

You look at the green pear and take a small bite. It tastes bad, you think. Maybe you chose the wrong one? Well, yep, you chose the wrong one all right. Ok, you should know the pear is smaller than the pineapple. Well, chose better next time.

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	36. Chapter 36

You open your Survival Kit. It contains the water gun you used earlier and the bottle of poison. That's it! You got an idea. You take the bottle of poison and you unscrew the cap. The zombie starts to charge you. You wait until the right time and you splash it in his face. "Roar!" it yells as it grabs its face with the one hand that it still has. The poison eats right through the dead skin on its face! With a sickening _thud_, the zombie crashes to the floor. "Come on!" you yell at grandma as you run towards the door. You place the empty bottle of poison back in your Survival Kit and you drop it into your pocket. You reach the door and open it. You step out onto the porch! You're free! Or at least not yet, because of what you see next!

Find out on Chapter 16.


	37. Chapter 37

You enter Room 4. You found the stairs all right. You also found two monsters. One is a blue reptile, with jagged teeth and claws. The other is a green alien with 10 eyes, no 12? No, 15? Well, you don't have time to count, or you may end up dead. You quickly slice off the reptile's head and stab the alien. But luck isn't on your side anymore. The sword stabs the alien, but it breaks in half in the process! The alien slumps to the floor as you throw the broken sword to the side. With grandma right behind you, you head towards the stairs.

Head to the first floor on Chapter 20.


	38. Chapter 38

You shove a cherry in your mouth. Then you spit out the seed and eat two more. You sure hope you chose the right one, you think. It's got to be the right one, you think. You remember the poem:

7.) This fruit is also named as a type of truck,

If you eat it, you will be in luck.

Well, you are in luck! You picked the right one! If it was luck that got you here, the truck was the cherry picker. (That's the truck that they use to lift people up high in the sky to cut off unwanted branches from trees, fix power lines, etc.) Then you feel drowsy. You fall into the deepest sleep you have ever been in.

In the morning when you wake up, you feel like you have had the best sleep ever! You are totally ready to go kick some monster butt! But first, Now this is _really _important. On a piece of paper, write down this number: 13. You need to know this if you want to move on from the kitchen. Ok, got it? Now, continue on your spooky adventure.

If you haven't eaten all the good fruits, go back and eat some more on Chapter 9.

If you have eaten all the good fruits, go to Chapter 32.


	39. Chapter 39

Congratulations! You are finally able to get out of the kitchen! You have found all three fruits! You run to the doorway, but you come to the stop. The werewolf is still there! But, it is acting weirdly. It isn't growling at you. In fact, it seems almost scared of you. You start to wonder why, but then you remember the poem:

One of this fruit a day

May keep a few werewolves away.

The apple! The spell that was put on the apple is keeping the werewolf away! You charge at the werewolf. It flees into the next room! Hooray! You yell as you walk into a living room. But what you see freaks you out.

Your grandma is tied up in a chair! "Mmmm Mmmmm!" she screams. Her arms and legs are tied up around the chair, and her mouth is covered with duck tape! You quickly release her from her bondage. "Thank you" she says after she stands up. "What in the world happened?" you ask her.

You grandma takes a deep breath and starts explaining. "A couple of days ago before you got here, a man with a black robe on walked up to my house and knocked on the door. When I answered, he pushed himself into the house and held me hostage. He forced me to obey his commands, and I couldn't stop him. First of all, he was like some type of powerful wizard. Second of all, he has an army of scary monsters!" She almost shrieked this out, and she starts to cry. You calm her down and she continues on with the story. "He wants… he wants… to kill you. Somehow he knew you were coming, so he hid all the monsters around the house and told them to kill you whenever they had the chance. He had some type of smoke bomb and he put it in your closet, so when you opened your closet, you would black out. While you had fainted, his monsters would start to come out of hiding and start patrolling the house." "But I've only seen a few monsters so far, grandma" you say. " There are a lot more downstairs on the first floor to make sure you can't escape. They are everywhere, because I know they are" She says.

She makes a quick phone call, and after saying a few words, she hangs up. Just at that second, a monster walks into the room! It is green and hairy, with three eyes and long claws. As soon as it sees you, it grunts and charges at you. What should you do? Run back toward the kitchen or stay and fight?

Fight on Chapter 13.

Run on Chapter 33.


	40. Chapter 40

You hope the plan works, you think. The plan starts off smoothly. As if he had been listening, Mr. Jiggles heads down the hall with his tail held up high. The monsters watch the animal, but then they start laughing and pointing at the cat. Right after it passes the monsters, it starts peeing all over the carpet! You and grandma seize this perfect chance to catch the monsters off guard. You both sneak up on the monsters, and you and grandma attack at the same time. Grandma, a little overweight, jumps full force on the poor little monster. Ouch! She jumps on it like a sumo wrestler would and she flattens the monster like a pancake. She gets up and gets the laser gun. But can _you_ take on _your_ monster? Are you strong enough to take it down? Remember, this monster is like, really _huge_. If the NFL (National Football League) knew about this guy, they would draft him in seconds! Can you do it? Please be honest.

If you can do twenty push ups, go to Chapter 42.

If you can't do twenty push ups, go to Chapter 30.


	41. Chapter 41

You have an idea. You pick up the arm and sling it down the hall. Just as you hoped, the zombie slugs by you after its arm. Yes! You have a free shot at the door! You and your grandma run to the door and you walk outside. Congratulations! You made it outside! But there's one problem: the wizard is there too! "Well, well, well… look who it is" he says in an evil voice. "I made it out of your little fun house, so let me go!" you tell the wizard. "Nah, I don't feel like it" he replies. You dash at him and try to grab his wand, but you miss. Then he turns you into a duck! You try to fly away, but another spell hits you and you blow up. You were so close! You actually made it outside the house, but not in one piece. Maybe you will get out next time.

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	42. Chapter 42

You can take this monster. You're strong enough. You take the monster by surprise. You jump on the monster and tackle it to the ground. It struggles to get back up, but you are just able to keep the monster under control on the ground. You look up and see grandma shooting the third monster. "Shoot this monster!" you yell to grandma as it starts getting up with you on its back. "Ok" she says and aims. Zap! Good job grandma! She got the monster! But she also got you. Oops. Oh well, you _almost_ made it out of the house.

The End

Sorry that you didn't make it out alive, but you can always try again. Good luck if you try again! Oh yes, please review when you have the time. Thank you.


	43. Chapter 43

You enter Room 3, ready to fight any monster that dares to attack you. You enter a bedroom. But instead, you see a little cat on the bed. "MR. JIGGLES!" your grandma yells behind you as she rushes past you towards her cat. Oh great, you think. There goes grandma worshiping her stupid cat again. You don't see why she even likes the cat, because every now and then your grandma would call your parents at home fuming about how her cat had wet a bed or two. "All right, let's go" your grandma says as she puts down the cat and you two exit the room.

Try Room 4 on Chapter 37.


	44. Chapter 44

A brown monster with worms crawling on its skin enters the hallway! The monster is so ugly you can barely look at it. Then, it sees you and it charges! You stand dead still and then you remember the gun in your hand. You aim and fire. Zap! It goes right through the monster, but he keeps on charging! Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap! Finally, it falls dead on the floor. But what walks up next is even more terrifying!

It's a huge zombie! It's around 8 feet tall, with dead skin, ragged and torn clothing and white bones that stick out of its dead skin. It also smells like it just came from a garbage dump! You aim the gun and fire it two times. Zap! Zap! The shots go right through it and doesn't seem to bother it at all. It looks around and sees you. Uh Oh! You could shoot this monster ten times and it wouldn't do any major damage! It charges you and it swings its giant arm at you. You and grandma duck, and then the arm flies off!

It crashes into the wall next to you. Then you have an idea. What should you do?

Put your idea into action on Chapter 41.

If you have found the Survival Kit, look inside of it on Chapter 36.

Please everyone be honest. If you haven't found it, then you can't use it.


	45. Chapter 45

The noise didn't come from the wizard's wand, it came from your dad's gun! You watch unbelievingly as the evil wizard crumples to the floor and dies. "Daddy!" you yell as you run up to him and your mom. "I thought you guys were in France?" "Well, the meeting there was canceled, so we came to get you" your mom replies. "Then your grandma called us and told us about the horrible wizard and everything he had done, and that he had tied her up and how you had found her. We came over as soon as possible and we saw the evil wizard about to kill you so-" "I shot him with the gun I brought from home" your father cuts in. "Well, lets get out of here, there are more monsters in there!" you say. "I'm coming too!" your grandma screams as she comes rushing up. "I'll just buy a new house sometime I guess." Everyone piles into the car, and you are out of there as your dad puts the petal to the metal. You are driving back home now, sure that all of the scary events in your life are over. But you may be wrong.

Congratulations! You made it out alive! Thank you for reading this entire story. If you have found any mistakes or something that doesn't make sense, tell me because I would really like to know so I can correct it. Please review if you liked the story, I want as many reviews as possible! If I receive enough reviews, I'll publish another book that corresponds with this story. Again, thank you!

Well, it looks like you finally made it to a very happy end. You may have reached the end of this story alive, but the scary adventures haven't ended yet. You just have to wait until you get home and find out more!


End file.
